


Bed Bugs

by Skelli_Jelli



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gore, Love that shit, Monster Girl, Multi, OC is a bug girl, Polyamory, Probably a lot more I just can’t list them all Jesus, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, This is gonna be kinda a gross story but I based it off a bug girl I drew, Violence, based off of funky lil bat story, be warned lots of buggie grossness will ensue, no beta we die like men, now we do it with BUG GIRLS, oc/everyone - Freeform, reader/everyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelli_Jelli/pseuds/Skelli_Jelli
Summary: I-13- You’re I-13. That’s all you remember besides the little memories of your sister. You can’t function without her, you don’t want to live without her.So where is she?Monsters may have descended from the mountain, but this one was created in a laboratory.And she’s out for blood.
Relationships: Oc/Sans Oc/Papyrus Oc/everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Bed Bugs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fucking Superb You Funky Little Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982728) by [TastySins_tm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm). 



> Yooo look who made ANOTHER STORRYYY LMAOOOO 
> 
> I’m sorry I’m sorry I just really wanna get this shit out there so BAADD
> 
> I have a soft spot for gross bug girls 
> 
> Btw this will be a violent and kinda gross story, cause ya know, bug girls.

File 22: Case I-13 Overview

.

.

.

Insect List

**Death stalker Scorpions** (Leiurus quinquestriatus) are nocturnal creatures that resist stinging unless provoked or attacked. They can control the amount of venom they release — depending on how threatened they feel.

The **ironclad beetle,** (Zopherus nodulosus), has the hardest exoskeleton in the entire world.

The **bullet ant** (Paraponera clavata) can cause penetration in the area where they sting and let the cell membrane burst by entering their venom that will cause unbearable pain and irritation.

While a **praying mantis (** Mantodea **)** will bite if provoked, their bites are not venomous and cause little harm to humans. One of the most fascinating aspects of praying mantises has to be the many ways the different species camouflage themselves from their prey.

The **Asian giant hornet,** (Vespa mandarinia) including the former subspecies known as the Japanese giant hornet, colloquially known as the yak-killer hornet, is the world's largest hornet, native to temperate and tropical Eastern Asia.

The **centipede** species known as (Scolopendra) subspinipes is one particular species that is known for causing extremely painful sensations after transmitting venom. This centipede species is commonly referred to as the giant centipede

(Phidippus audax) is a common **jumping spider** in North America. It is commonly referred to as the daring jumping spider or bold jumping spider. The spider belongs to the genus Phidippus, a group of jumping spiders easily identified both by their relatively large size and their iridescent chelicerae.

.

.

.

DNA ALTERCATION -SUBJECT I-13

Original Description:

Subject I-13 was brought to the location **_-REDACTED-_ ** at 13 years of age. 5’6” in height, 147.8 lbs, long red hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin. No beauty marks or scars were noted during initial observation and throughout routine examinations.

Testing will begin **-REDACTED-.**

  
  


Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

I-13 has exhibited extreme hostility when separated from I-14, both will be relocated in cells next to one another for cooperation and further data among subjects as tests begin.

Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

I-13 has taken well to the **Leiurus Quinquestriatus** DNA samples and has been set aside for the incubation period. Will begin the next set of DNA molecular reconstruction on **-REDACTED-** as more progress is shown.

Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

I-13 - Test **415** was simultaneously a failure and more informative than we could have imagined. 6 personnel were killed and another 4 critically injured. I-13 appears to have a feeding or crushing orifice located behind her stomach plate. Rows of sharp teeth and razor-like appendages opened up from behind the plate during a routine physical and electro therapy session with Doctor **-REDACTED-** . Video footage recovered from the site shows there may also be a numbing or lethal toxin produced from the teeth and feelers to subdue victims. More testing will be conducted after **-REDACTED-** has recovered.  
  


[ ](https://ibb.co/1KwCRHx)

  
Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

I-13 and I-14 were both given **Vespa mandarinia** and **Mantodea** DNA on **-REDACTED-.** I-14 is not recovering well, however I-13 has made incredible progress in not only recovery but physical alterations. A dense, serrated, metallic like blade has begun to replace I-13’s right appendage and seems to be functioning similarly to **Mantodea** forelegs. 

Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

**_Emergency personnel and the medic team requested at -REDACTED-. I-13’s jaw has suffered immense damage from -REDACTED-. Clean up response team needed._ **

**_Signed Doctor -REDACTED._ **

Date: - **_REDACTED-_ **

I-14 has become unresponsive after receiving **Zopherus nodulosus** DNA . I-13 has grown in tremendous size, becoming hostile and uncooperative. Team Six requested for damage control. I-14 has been placed in the incubation **-REDACTED-.** I-13’s cage has been relocated next to it for the time being.

[](https://ibb.co/yk2w47k)  
[upload pic](https://imgbb.com/)

Date: **_-REDACTED-_ **

**_Code White_ **

**_Monster Swat team spotted on outer edge of the facility line_ **

**_Evacuate immediately_ **

**_Terminate I-14_ **

**_Re-locate I-13 to -REDACTED-_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_They’re here._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo we get a look at I-13 and I-14’s case file. It’s mainly I-13’s but she’s pretty hellbent on staying with I-14. Let’s see if you can figure out What Bugs they were mixed with?


End file.
